


Zdradzony

by theKasiaLin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel do <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4262796">Niebieskie</a><br/>Alexander, szczeniak Steve'a, zadomowił się już wśród Avengersów, nadal jednak zdarza mu się zaleźć ludziom za skórę. A konkretnie jednej osobie: Tony'emu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zdradzony

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Betrayed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/125160) by Silver Ink Pen. 



> Disclaimer  
> Postacie i świat należą do Marvela  
> Fabuła i szczeniak do autorki opowiadania.  
> Tłumaczenie za zgodą  
> Niebetowane, ale mam nadzieję, że nie jest źle.

Nie było wątpliwości, że Alexander Rogers I był wyjątkowym psem, i to nie tylko z powodu imienia. Podczas gdy większość ludzi stwierdziłaby, że ta złocista, futrzasta kulka ostatecznie nazywana będzie Alexem, okazało się, że większość Avengersów uznała, że Xander lepiej do niego pasowało, i nikt nie mógł wyjaśnić dlaczego.

Był odrobinę powolny, przede wszystkim z powodu opatrunku na jego tylnej łapie, który przypominał i jego bliskim spotkaniu ze śmiercią, ale dawał sobie radę w poruszaniu się po domu. Kiedy wszyscy zbierali się w kuchni, Xander brał sobie za punkt honoru siadanie obok osoby, która jadła najbardziej niechlujnie, a osobą tą okazał się być Clint. Kawałki jedzenia nigdy nie pozostawały na podłodze na długo, a chociaż łucznik prawdopodobnie by się do tego nie przyznał, to część okruchów, która spadła z jego talerza przypadkowo.

Natasha kopała go kilkukrotnie, na co Clint zawsze odpowiadał niewinnym wzruszeniem ramion i Xander wiedział, że musi zmienić miejsce. Po cichu kuśtykając znajdował się pod krzesłem Thora zjadając wszystko, co bóg burzy i piorunów mu dawał nim zwracał swoje najbardziej żałosne spojrzenie ku Natashy i, ewentualnie, Bruce’owi. Oboje próbowali początkowo udawać, że go ignorują, ale zawsze coś upuszczali, kiedy myśleli, że nikt nie patrzy.

Niezależnie, od którego krzesła zaczynał, Xander zawsze kończył przy krześle swojego pana, który z kolei nie krył się z tym, ze dzieli się swoim posiłkiem. Zamiast tego brał szczeniaka na kolana i karmił go ręką uśmiechając się. Steve zawsze kochał psy, a ten maluch był darem niebios.  
-Dobry Xander! – powiedział, nie chwaląc pieska za nic prawdę mówiąc.

Podczas gdy Steve głaskał psiaka po łebku i pocierał swój nos o jego nosek, niesamowicie zdegustowany Tony mierzył spojrzeniem tak adorowane przez Kapitana Amerykę „słonko”. Sądząc po tym jak Tony ignorował Xandra i odmawiał nawet myślenia o dzieleniu się jedzeniem z przybłędą, można by pomyśleć, że Tony nie lubił psa.

Jednak odpicowana, spersonalizowana obroża wokół szyi Xandra mówiła co innego.

-Steve, zabierz psa z dala od mojego jedzenia – burknął Tony.

Blondwłosy Superżołnierz spojrzał na pusty talerz Tony’ego, a następnie na mężczyznę i uniósł brew.  
Zdając sobie sprawę, że nie ma żadnego jedzenia, którego mógłby bronić Tony wstał gwałtownie od stołu zabierając z sobą swój talerz.

Xander wyczuł, że mężczyzna uprzednio siedzący obok niego wstał z jego powodu, więc zaczął go przywoływać z powrotem. Opuścił uszy, przestał machać ogonem i zaczął skamleć wskazując nosem w kierunku Tony’ego.

Wszyscy spiorunowali wzrokiem Tony’ego a on sam się zatrzymał. Powoli obrócił się i spojrzał psu w oczy próbując utrzymać grymas na twarzy, co okazało się być niezwykle trudne.

Xander przechylił łebek w stronę krzesła Tony’ego jakby chciał powiedzieć, że prosi, aby Tony zajął to miejsce ponownie, i że jest mu strasznie przykro z powodu czegokolwiek co zrobił a co zdenerwowało Tony’ego.

Kolejny skowyt sprawił, że Tony się złamał. Z westchnieniem wrócił do krzesła i opadł na nie upuszczając swój talerz na stół i krzyżując ręce.

Grupa wybuchnęła śmiechem, gdy Xander przechylił się pomiędzy Stevem a Tonym by radośnie polizać zarośnięty policzek mężczyzny. Clint klaskał zapadając się w głąb swojego krzesła na widok Tony’ego, którego upór znikał pod wpływem zachowania zrozpaczonego szczeniaczka. Natasha siedziała odchylona z założonymi rękoma i wyglądała na niezwykle zadowoloną z siebie. Bruce pochylił się do przodu opierając się na łokciach i zasłaniając ręką usta, a Thor odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się głośno. 

Tony zapewne by ich o to zwymyślał, ale bardzo trudno było brzmieć groźnie, gdy puszysta kulka słodkości lizała cię po twarzy. A poza tym, był jeszcze uśmiech Steve’a, widoczny zza łebka Xandra, który pozbawił go wszelkiej chęci do kłótni.

W czasie deseru Xander leżał na stole pomiędzy Steve’em a Tonym i wyglądał na niesamowicie zmęczonego. Co jakiś czas ziewał głośno i przechylał łepek na bok żeby zerknąć na Steve’a. Zapachy łaskotały go w nos od kiedy mężczyźni usiedli przy stole z kawałkami sernika z wiśniami. Te błyszczące, pachnące przepysznie wisienki były niesamowicie kuszące, ale z jakiegoś powodu Xander stwierdził, że wisienka Tony’ego będzie smakowała lepiej.

Tony zatracił się w bardzo naukowej rozmowie z doktorem Bannerem i nie zwracał uwagi na swoje jedzenie. Kiedy jednak przerwał rozmowę by zjeść kawałek sernika z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że na wierzchu brakuje wisienki. Momentalnie spojrzał na leżącego na lewo od niego psa, który natychmiastowo wycofał się w stronę Steve’a.

-Hej, kolego, coś nie tak? – spytał Steve

-Złodziej – syknął Tony

Steve w obronnym geście otoczył Xandra ramieniem i przygarnął blisko siebie uważając na opatrunek.

-Skąd wiesz? – odparł. – Co ukradł?

-Moją wisienkę! – oskarżył psa Tony

-Nie bądź taki szybki z osądami – zganił go Steve. – To mógł być Clint.

Łucznik, siedzący na prawo od Tony’ego, szybko podniósł głowę. – Hej, co masz przez to na myśli?  
Tony przeniósł spojrzenie z oburzonego Clinta na śpiącego szczeniaka. Właściwie to Clint mógł to zrobić…

Rozmowy rozpoczęły się na nowo, gdy Tony ponownie podniósł swój widelczyk zdawałoby się porzucając ten temat na dobre I ignorując spojrzenia rzucane w jego stronę przez Steve’a i Clinta. Ale, gdy po kolejnej dyskusji z Brucem spojrzał na swój talerzyk okazało się, że kolejna wisienka zniknęła.  
Z brzękiem odrzucił widelczyk na stół po raz kolejny tego wieczoru powodując, że Xander podskoczył zaskoczony i wtulił się w ramiona Steve’a. Wszyscy ze zdziwieniem spojrzeli na Tony’ego wskazującego wyjście z jadalni.

\- Zabierz to stąd. – rozkazał niebezpiecznie niskim głosem.

Steve obrzucił go spojrzeniem pełnym determinacji. Przez dłuższy czas patrzyli sobie w oczy a inni zastanawiali się, jak długo to potrwa. Tony był przekonany, że Xander zwędził mu jedzenie, a Steve był równie pewien, że Xander tego nie zrobił. Po chwili rysy twarzy Steve’a się rozluźniły. Z westchnieniem wyrażającym porażkę wziął psa i wyszedł z pokoju.

-Tylko dlatego, że to już i tak jego pora spania – rzucił przez ramię na odchodne.

Tony obserwował oddalającą się postać wraz z psem nim obrócił się i zajął swoje miejsce. Kiedy już to zrobił odkrył, że jego talerz został wylizany do czysta, bez śladu jakiegokolwiek jedzenia, które na nim pozostawił. Wydał z siebie stłumiony okrzyk przerażenia i spojrzał po ludziach, którzy nadal siedzieli przy stole. Najpierw spojrzał na Clinta, ale łucznik śmiał się bardzo głośno a w jego otwartych ustach nie było widać ani śladu ciasta. Natasha była za daleko, a Thor sam miał jeszcze dwa kawałki ciasta.

To znaczyło, że…

Tony wybałuszył oczy i spojrzał niedowierzająco na Bruce’a, który próbował się nie roześmiać wciąż mając usta pełne wiśniowego sernika.

Wszyscy ponownie zaśmiali się z pecha Tony’ego, a geniusz nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że poczuł się zdradzony.

Koniec


End file.
